


Healing

by killerweasel



Series: Welcome Back [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maggot Husbands (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Hastur is still healing from his injuries.
Relationships: Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Series: Welcome Back [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076207
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Healing

Title: Healing  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Hastur, Ligur  
Pairings: Hastur/Ligur  
Word Count: 550  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: Hastur is still healing from his injuries.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Ligur stares at the wound on Hastur's chest. While it is starting to look better, the lines of infection have cleared up, the center is still raw and angry-looking. "Maybe I should go get Aziraphale."

"Abso-fucking-lutely not." His hand darts out, catching Ligur by the wrist. Hastur bites his lip. "I'm not going to say he scares me, because he doesn't, but I really don't want him touching me again."

"It's going to hurt you. I don't like hurting you. You know that."

"It only hurts for a moment, then it goes numb." A tiny smile crosses Hastur's lips. "You've literally taken me apart when I asked you to and then put me back together again. This is nothing."

Ligur gives him a look. "Fine. But you need to get comfortable first." He grabs the jar of paste while Hastur sinks back on the overly fluffy pillows. He unscrews the lid, pours a large amount of goop onto his hand, and then leans closer. "Ready?" Ligur waits until Hastur nods before touching the paste to the wound.

Hastur hisses between his teeth at the first contact. He closes his eyes as everything goes numb. "Make sure to get all of it, luv." It's been a very long time since he's been blasted by an angel's power. At least Aziraphale hadn't been at full power, otherwise Hastur would be waiting in a very long line Down Below to get the paperwork needed for a new corporation.

"For a moment, I thought he'd killed you." Ligur's voice is soft, barely above a whisper. "Hadn't even been back for a full day and I thought you'd be taken away from me. Would have torn him apart with my bare hands." He rests his palm against the center of the wound for a moment. "Make what happened a couple centuries ago seem like nothing."

"I know." And he does know. They've always been together, even when they were angels. They fought in the first War, were cast out and Fell, rose up out of the Lake of Sulfur, and destroyed their rivals to become Dukes. "Should be fully healed in another day or two. Crowley said there's an old cemetery within walking distance. Supposed to have a cursed tomb. Figure we could do a lurk."

"What kind of curse?" He checks to make sure he hasn't missed any parts of the injury before miracling his hands clean. "Better be something good."

"Something about a woman with an eye which could see a little bit into the future. Just enough to make her very wealthy. Sound familiar?" Hastur eases himself into a sitting position. "That feels much better now."

"Good." He rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Did Dagon ever get her glass eye back from the guy who thought he was a wizard?"

"Nope. And I believe he had a daughter." Hastur's grin is contagious and Ligur matches it. "Dagon has a case of her fish booze for the demon who finds it. Might be us."

"That shit of her is dangerous." Ligur can't quite remember what happened at the party after the fish booze was served, but he woke up naked in a tree. "I'm in. Soon as you feel up to it, we'll go."

"Perfect."


End file.
